


Unstoppable

by SofiAttemptsToWrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, dan and phil are superheroes, kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiAttemptsToWrite/pseuds/SofiAttemptsToWrite
Summary: Dan and Phil are superheroes. They fight evil together and have been best friends for as long as they can remember. They love each other, but when a new villain appears, who claims to be powerful enough to defeat them, this love will be put to the test.-----Phil is captured by The Destroyer, who tortures him into believing that he hates Dan.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this is my first chaptered fic, I've been wanting to write one for a while. I really hope you enjoy it!

"How many bad guys have you beaten up today?" Dan asked, his eyes wide.  
  
He and Phil were sitting on the floor on Phil's living room, while their parents discussed some bussiness in the kitchen. Phil had recently turned eleven, so as the law stated, he had just started his superhero training.  
  
"Um- I haven't had to fight anyone yet" he answered, "but don't worry, I'm sure it won't be long till I do." He smiled at the younger boy, and continued to tell him everything about his first week of training; what he and the other kids had done all together, and which activities were designed specially for each of them, according to their powers. Phil had a fairly rare power, plant manipulation, and he had his lessons adjusted in order to take the most advantage of his abilities.  
  
He couldn't help laughing at the kid's reactions to his story. He was so impressed by everything Phil said! It was clear he idolized him. Dan was only seven years old, but despite the age difference, he was the closest Phil had to a best friend. And he loved it. He didn't need 'friends his age', as his parents liked to call them. Dan and him- they _clicked_.  
  
Neither of them could remember a time when they hadn't been friends. Dan's parents and Phil's parents were friends as well... or, rather than friends, acquaintances. There weren't many superhero families nowadays, and they had to stick together, whether they liked the situation or not. Phil wasn't sure their families were happy with the arrangement, but he wouldn't want it any other way. He loved being a superhero, he loved being the good one and having to fight evil villains and he loved Dan.  
  
"When you're older-" Phil whispered, as if he didn't want anyone to know what they talked about, even though they fantasized about it out loud all day. "When you begin your training, we'll form a team. With your power and mine, we're gonna be the best superhero team the world's ever seen. Every villain in the entire country will fear us. We'll be unstoppable." Dan smiled brightly and Phil did as well.  
  
They would be unstoppable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! This short Prologue was kind of an introduction to the story. I'll try to upload the next chapters of this fic regularly, maybe twice or three times a week.  
> Check out my new tumblr blog: sofiattemptstowrite


	2. Phil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as the Prologue is so short I decided to upload the first proper chapter today as well. Hope you like it!

Phil came into the kitchen carrying his supersuit.  
  
"I hate this suit" he said, throwing it on the breakfast bar, right next to the place where Dan had been sitting on a stool, having cereal. "It doesn't look good on me. I'm not the same person I was when I got it, I was a teenager then. And I'm _thirty_ now."  
  
"I get it, you are getting old, you're having a crisis. You regret all your life decisions. It's fine, really" Dan smiled.  
  
"Oh, shut up" Phil replied.  
  
"It does match your power, though" he added with a shrug.  
  
"Well, I hate green" Phil growled.  
  
Dan only laughed in response. This sort of conversations were usual in Dan and Phil's flat. They would usually talk about whatever, Dan would reply with 90% sarcastic comments and Phil would act annoyed, although deep down he loved it. And he knew Dan loved it as well. They both enjoyed being together.  
  
Despite most people's predictions, and unlike most childhood friendships, Dan and Phil hadn't drifted apart as they'd grown up. On the contrary, their relationship only became closer and closer. They lived and spent most of their time together, they didn't get tired of each other, and they understood each other to the point where it looked like they had a psychic connection. Even when they hung out with other people, they were always together.  
  
Dan left the cereal bowl next to him on the breakfast bar, and held his arms open in Phil's direction. Phil understood what Dan wanted immediately, and he hugged him tightly. Dan hugged back and Phil placed a kiss on the young man's temple. Phil really liked hugging Dan, it was very comforting. Dan's body was soft, and next to him Phil felt loved.  
  
They had started dating a few months before, and they'd been the happiest months of their lives. They'd known they loved each other for much longer than that, but Phil had insisted that they couldn't be in a relationship if they were 'business partners'. Business and romance did not mix, as his mother liked to say. And they did kind of work together, as fighting villains that threatened the city was what they did for a living -although Dan said he wasn't even sure it could be considered a job-, and they did that together. But after a _long_ time of Dan insisting that they were 'meant to be', Phil had finally accepted. And he didn't regret it for a second. He loved him. Being with Dan was the best thing that had ever happened to him.  
  
Dan kissed him gently on the lips, but then pulled apart, as if he'd suddenly realized something. He frowned slightly. "Why are you carrying the suit anyway?"  
  
"Oh! I forgot to tell you, but Mr. Hale has asked me to go and see what this 'Destroyer' guy is up to."  
  
"What?" Dan said, his eyes wide with surprise. The Destroyer was a supervillain that had appeared in London recently. He claimed that he was going to take over the city, and that superheroes wouldn't be able to stop him. "Phil, that's very dangerous! He looks more dangerous than most of the people we've fought before, and we don't even know anything about him yet. Who knows what he could do if he-"  
  
"I'm not going to fight him!" Phil interrupted. "I'm only going to spy on him, he's not even going to notice I'm there. Besides, Mr. Hale _himself_ asked me." Mr. Hale was in charge of the training, and he was the closest thing superheroes had to a leader. It was a very big deal if he asked for someone specific to go on a mission. Everyone knew he was very hard to please.  
  
"Still, it's dangerous. I- I don't want anything to happen to you. At least let me go with you."  
  
"They said I had to go by myself. If too many of us go it will be suspicious. He'll be more likely to catch us." Dan raised an eyebrow. "I thought it made sense!" He added deffensively. "Also, you should be encouraging me. This is amazing! Mr. Hale asked me to go on a mission. Me! Of all the people he could have chosen! Can you believe that?"  
  
"Yes, of course I believe it. You're one of the best superheroes out there. I'm sorry, it's just- I worry about you going alone, that's all. But you're right. It's amazing. This is a fantastic opportunity to prove yourself in front of them, I'm very proud of you" Dan smiled at him, so supportive and proud it made Phil's heart fill with joy.  
  
He wanted Dan to be happy about this as much as he was. They had worked incredibly hard for this their entire lives, they had always wished to become great superheroes someday. Both Dan and Phil had become top of the training class, and the team they formed against villains was starting to get a fair amount of recognition amongst the superhero community. A plant-controller and a pyrokinetic. An unlikely team, but they somehow worked. Although they still weren't quite _there_ yet. This was their best opportunity.  
  
Phil kissed Dan again, and then he pulled apart a bit to place another kiss on his forehead. "I have to go now" he said in a quiet voice. "They'll be waiting for me. I promised to be there by ten a.m. and it's already late." He held Dan's hand and pressed it. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Good luck."  
  
Phil smiled. He pecked him on the lips one last time, turned around and began to make his way towards the door.  
  
"Hey, Phil?" Dan added when Phil was almost out of the kitchen. Phil stopped and looked at him. "Be careful, okay?"  
  
Phil nodded and smiled a bit, and then left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> My new tumblr blog: sofiattemptstowrite


	3. Dan

Dan yawned. It was late, almost 11 p.m. already. Dan kept shooting glances at the clock from time to time. He was worried. He couldn't help it; Phil rarely came back so late when he went on solo missions. It had happened a few times, but those had been exceptional cases. Although this _was_ an exceptional case, Dan reminded himself. Mr. Hale had asked Phil personally to go and they knew close to nothing about the villain. Dan didn't have to worry. He didn't have to worry, but he still did.  
  
He sighed, and began getting ready to sleep. He changed into his pyjamas, brushed his teeth, and sat on the bed. Then he opened his bedside drawer, as he always did when Phil wasn't at home, and took the tiny box out. Inside it was the ring he'd bought for Phil.  
  
He'd found it a couple of months before, as he'd been walking down the street to buy some groceries. He'd seen it throw the shop's window, and it was perfect. He couldn't help buying it. He and Phil had been dating for a while already, and he made Dan so happy. He was everything he'd ever wanted, and he wanted Phil to be his forever. He had never felt the way he felt with Phil with anyone else. He loved him.  
  
But he never gave him the ring. They had been together - as in, in a relationship- for a relatively short time, and Phil had been so reluctant to start dating in the first place. It's not that Dan was afraid Phil regretted getting together, he knew they were both the happiest they'd ever been before. But Dan didn't want to pressure him, and it never seemed like the right time. Proposing was a big deal. He didn't want to mess it up.  
  
He put the box carefully back in the drawer, and laid on the bed. He looked at the ceiling for a moment or two, a and then he grabbed his laptop. He opened twitter and saw what his friends had been up to. Not much. He checked the time again. 12 o'clock. Still no Phil. He scrolled through tumblr for a while. 12:30. 1 a.m. 1:30.  
  
When Dan finally fell asleep, still staring at the clock, Phil hadn't come back home yet.  
  
\------------------  
  
The sun entered through the open window and Dan rolled on the bed, sleepy. He hadn't slept very well. He checked the clock on his bedside table. It was close to noon. He stretched and looked at Phil's side of the bed. He wasn't there. Had he got up already? Despite having arrived home so late last night?  
  
"Phil?" He called. There was no answer, so he called again, louder this time.  
  
When he still got no answer, he got up to look for Phil. He looked everywhere: in the kitchen, in the living room, in the bathroom, even in the spare room which they never used. He couldn't find him. Everything on the flat was exactly how he'd left it the night before. Phil hadn't came home.  
  
_Now_  he allowed himself to worry. Phil was never absent for such a long time without warning. Had something happened to him? Where was he? Why hadn't he come home? Was he- No. No. Dan wasn't thinking that. Phil was still on the mission, nothing had happened to him, Dan tried to convince himself.  
  
He decided to go to the Superhero Building and ask Mr. Hale what Phil's mission consisted of exactly. No one had explained anything to him after all. How was he supposed to stay calm if he had no details of what Phil had gone to do in the first place? He might be overreacting. So he grabbed his coat -and his supersuit, just in case-, and left the flat.  
  
The Superhero Building was big, but blended well with the rest of the buildings in that area. Some people thought superheroes had their headquarters hidden, and that would have had much more logic in Dan's opinion, but despite there being many secret bases, the main one's location was public. Go figure.  
  
He ducked his head as he entered the building, hoping no one would recognise him. This place was also where superheroes went to hang out with their friends, and it's not that Dan didn't like other people, but he _had_ to know where Phil was. That was his priority.  
  
He asked the secretary to speak to Mr. Hale, and then he waited to be called. He was very anxious. What if Phil wasn't okay? Dan couldn't live with that. Phil was the most important person in his life.  
  
"Mr. Howell? Mr. Hale can talk to you now."  
  
As he entered the office he was, as always, intimidated by Mr. Hale's appearance. He was even taller than Dan was, and almost impossibly muscular. He was super strong. Dan sat down on one of the chairs next to the desk.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Howell! It's been a while!" Mr. Hale's smile looked sincere, but his eyes were bored. Uninterested. They always were. Mr. Hale couldn't care less about who came to see him, or about anything at all.  
  
"Yes, I've been busy. Umm-"  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes, it's, um- it isn't really important, I've actually come to talk about- well- Phil, sir."  
  
"Phil Lester?"  
  
"Yes, sir. He went on a mission yesterday morning. He said you sent him. And he still hasn't come back. I was wondering- um, I wandered what he's doing? How long is it going to take?"  
  
"Oh, well, I wasn't aware of that. He should have come back already, shouldn't he?" He looked at Dan, and for a moment he seemed to care, but deep down, his eyes showed that he still wasn't interested at all, and it was making Dan rather uncomfortable. It was also making him rather angry.  
  
"What do you mean he should be back already? You don't know where he is?"  
  
"I mean, he _was_ just spying. If he still isn't back, I don't-"  
  
" _You don't know where he is?_ " Dan interrupted, definitely angry now. "You sent him! How can you not know? How can you not _care_?!"  
  
"Don't talk to me that way, Daniel" Mr. Hale said coldly. Dan shivered at the way he pronounced his name. "I'm still the one in charge here. And I do care. But I don't know what you expect me to do. To send a whole group of people just to rescue a person that couldn't even go spying without being noticed? Not to mention that we don't even know _if_ he's in trouble. If you care so much about where your friend is, maybe you should go and look for him yourself."  
  
Dan stood up then. He was furious. "That's what I'm gonna do then. Thank you for your help, sir."  
  
He turned around and left the room without another word, and he didn't look back. He didn't care.  
  
Phil was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're liking the story, and don't worry, the confrontation is coming soon.  
> If you want, you can check my tumblr sofiattemptstowrite


	4. Phil

Phil opened his eyes. He was in a dark room with no windows. He couldn't remember getting there in the first place. He tried to stand up but his entire body hurt. What had happened to him? The last thing he remembered was that he was going to spy at The Destroyer, and he'd arrived to the place where he was hiding, but he couldn't find him. And then- He didn't know, his memory was really fuzzy after that.  
  
He did remember pain, though. A lot. And some talking. But what had he talked about? And with whom?  
  
He inspected the room. It looked very old. The black door was locked, and there wasn't any other way out. He wondered who had locked him in there. Had it been The Destroyer? Most likely.  
  
He sighed and rested his back against the wall. He looked down at his hands. His wrists were sore, and he remembered being tied and-  
  
_"You can scream if you want!" he said. "No one can hear you! And even if they could, who'd come for you anyway?"_  
  
_He laughed, but Phil was sure **he** 'd come for him. **He** cared..._  
  
Phil remembered Dan. Dan would come for him. He loved Dan and Dan loved him back. Dan-  
  
"I'm not afraid, you know! He's still gonna-" The door opened then and The Destroyer himself came in. He looked down on him with pity.  
  
"Oh, Philip. Stop resisting; that's so dumb of you." Phil opened his mouth to reply, but before he new he was hit on the head and unconscious again.

 

 

When he woke up again, he was on a different room. It was almost exactly the same as the other one, but this one's door was purple.  
  
He did remember The Destroyer this time. He was the one hurting him. Why was he hurting him?  
  
_"You still think **he** 's coming to save you, don't you? Like a prince in a shiny armour?" Phil heard The Destroyer's voice, but he couldn't see where it came from. "He doesn't really care! He just sticks with you because he wants to be famous! Superhero teams do better than individuals, I thought you already knew that."_  
  
_Yes, Phil knew it, but he still thought- the pain was so strong he couldnt really focus._  
  
_"He doesn't care about you. He doesn't care-"_  
  
"I still care about him! I don't care if-" The Destroyer came back into the room. He looked a bit more angry than the last time, and before Phil could say anything, he was knocked out again.

 

 

He opened his eyes. Same room, but red door this time. He couldn't really remember, but he knew something was wrong.  
  
He remembered the pain, though. Always the pain. And he remembered The Destroyer.  
  
Phil wasn't as worried or afraid as he knew he should be. He was stuck in an empty, tiny room all by himself, after all. But for some reason, deep down he had the feeling that somebody was going to come rescue him. Yes, someone-  
  
_Pain. Screaming. 'He doesn't care for you, he doesn't love you, you should hate him, you should hate him, you should-'_  
  
_All this pain- it was happening to him because of Dan. Why wasn't he rescuing him? Didn't he love him? 'You should hate him, you should hate him, you hate him.'_  
  
Dan. He did remember him. Did he really hate him? He couldn't hate Dan. And yet-  
  
The Destroyer came through the door, and Phil wasn't even surprised this time.

 

 

Phil's eyes tried to get used to the light around them. He was in a knew room, and this one had a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The door was also different. This one was green.  
  
Phil's head hurt, and his memories were not clear, but he was pretty sure that he was in The Destroyer's base. How long had he been there?  
  
He felt that he was forgetting something important, and his mind was still trying to figure it out when the door opened. He recognised the tall, dark figure as soon as he stepped inside. The Destroyer.  
  
"How are you feeling, Philip?" he asked.  
  
Phil didn't respond, he was still wary.  
  
"I know you're confused but I'm sure-"  
  
"Where's Dan?"  
  
The Destroyer looked at him sad, and Phil's heart sank.  
  
"He never came, Philip."  
  
"He never came" Phil repeated, defeated. "You were right. He really doesn't care. I thought- It doesn't really matter. I was clearly mistaken."  
  
"I'm sorry, Philip."  
  
"I hate him." Phil was shaking now. "I hate him."  
  
"Philip" The Destroyer said. "I'm going to go straight to the point. You are extremely powerful. You weren't taking full advantage of your abilities with Daniel. He used you, and you always ended up looking like the sidekick. But you can join me, Philip. Together we can take over the world. Together we can be unstoppable."  
  
Unstoppable. That word reminded him of something. Something with Dan. But that wasn't happening. The Destroyer was right, he had been using him all along. Dan would be the one to achieve greatness, not him. Never him. Phil was always going to be the sidekick.  
  
He looked at The Destroyer, and he made his decision. He didn't want to be the sidekick. He wanted to be unstoppable. That was all he'd ever wanted. And he was going to be unstoppable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry it was a bit dark, but I had so much fun writing this chapter. I wasn't sure how I wanted to approach this, but I'm very happy with how it turned out. I think it's my favourite chapter yet! I hope you enjoyed It!


	5. Dan

It was noon when Dan arrived at The Destroyer's base. He inspected it carefully, making a plan. It was important that he stayed focused. He had to get in without being noticed. He'd been enraged when he'd left Mr. Hale's office -so much, in fact, that the air around him had literally turned hotter-, but after that he'd had an entire day to calm down and concentrate. He couldn't afford being so impulsive again, he realised; that wouldn't help Phil. It would only end up in Dan being captured as well.

Once he got inside he noticed the place was much bigger than Dan had expected. It was dusty, as if no one had been there in a long time, and it was silent. Deserted. It made Dan very suspicious. Where was the villain? Did he really leave his base so unprotected? Anyone could come in!

There was a round window on the ceiling, which let the light come in and illuminated the middle of the room, leaving the corners in the dark. Dan stood underneath the window and looked around. This was too quiet, too empty. It was giving him a really bad feeling. It scared him. He had to find Phil and get out of there as soon as possible.

"Look who decided to show up" a weirdly familiar voice said behind his back. Dan wanted to turn around and face the stranger, but couldn't move. Looking down at his feet, he noticed an ivy plant wrapped tightly around his ankles and slowly climbing up. He looked back up. A man was now in front of him, although Dan could only see the silhouette, as he was in the dark. "I was waiting for you."

The person stepped into the light, and it was Phil. Dan let out the breath he'd been holding. Phil was safe, he wasn't hurt. He was wearing a dark red suit instead of his green one. That was odd. But Dan was so relieved, he wasn't even going to question it.

"Phil?" Dan said, smiling. The ivy was still wrapping around his legs and it had already reached his knees. Dan ignored it. "Phil, I'm so glad you're ok! Why didn't-"

"Save it" Phil interrupted, coldly. Dan understood why he couldn't recognise his voice at first now, it was too cold. It lacked the warmth and caring Phil's voice always had. Dan looked at him. Phil's blue eyes were empty. The only feeling Dan could recognise in them was hate.

"Phil? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Phil didn't answer. The ivy was slowly wrapping around his waist. "Stop that!" He said, pointing at it. "I came to take you out of here!"

"To _take me out of here_? Don't come to me and act like you ever cared about me! Don't act like you weren't using me to achieve your goals!" The ivy plant around him tightened even more, so much that it hurt.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked confused. "Of course I care about you! I love you!"

"'You love me, yeah, right" Phil snorted. "If you really loved me, you wouldn't have used me. You wouldn't have left me here by myself. Stop manipulating me."

"But I did come for you! I _do_ love you!"

"Yeah, well, it's too late. I understand everything now. You won't lie to me again." Phil looked more angry than Dan had ever seen him. The ivy tightened around his chest and reached for his neck. He couldn't breathe.

"Phil.. why- why are you doing this?"

"I hate you" Phil said. His words hurt so much Dan forgot about everything else. "I'll always hate you."

Dan didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be true. Those words, coming from Phil's mouth... It was devastating. Why would Phil hate him? That didn't make any sense. It was- he- he couldn't breathe. He gasped for air.

"I'm going to end you, Dan. And after that, I'll become famous. I'll be powerful. I'm never going to be under your shadow again."

Dan didn't want to do this, he didn't want to hurt Phil. And he didn't want to leave him. He loved him. But he had to get out of there. If not, he was going to die. He concentrated and visualized what he was going to do. He closed his eyes.

"I love you, Phil" he said. It was true.

Then, he burst into flames. The plants wrapped around his body died immediately. He saw Phil step back in shock, and he ran.

He ran away from the base, into the forest, but not too far. He wasn't going anywhere, after all. Yes, Phil hated him, and it felt like a nightmare. It broke his heart. Dan wanted to cry and hide away from the world.

But he wasn't gonna do that. He wasn't going to let Phil go just like that. Dan had to find out what had happened. He was going to save Phil. And he was going to take him back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, it was very hard for me to write. English is not my first language an it turns out I don't know half as many plant related words as I thought I did! (How do you even say 'enredadera' in English, anyway). But anyway, tell me what you thought. I'll try to upload the next one very soon.


	6. Phil

Phil woke up the next day and prepared to go see The Destroyer. They had to plan their next move. As the villain had anticipated, Dan had shown up the day before, claiming he loved Phil and that he'd finally come to rescue him. Now thanks to the Destroyer, Phil knew not to believe him anymore. How many times had Dan told him that? And every time it'd been a lie.  
  
Because now it was clear to Phil that Dan had indeed been using him the entire time. Dan couldn't fight evil without Phil. His powers where too destructive, fire by itself could never save the word. He needed Phil to control him, and also for public opinion. Dan wasn't a very popular guy. He was too sassy, and his powers were too dangerous.  
  
Phil entered The Destroyer's 'office' -that was the closest word to describe it- and cleared his throat.  
  
"Philip!" The Destroyer greeted him. "How did yesterday's encounter go?"  
  
"Fairly good, I reckon. He ran away."  
  
"That's good. Expect him to show up at least once more. Maybe twice. After that he'll get tired and stop coming. Then we can pass to phase two of the plan."  
  
"He won't return more than twice?" Phil asked, just to make sure.  
  
"I don't think so. He won't be so persistent for someone he doesn't care about" The Destroyer answered. Phil didn't know why, but he felt something tighten inside his chest after hearing that. It was stupid, and he ignored it.  
  
"Alright, sir" he answered, and with a nod he left the room. He wasn't going to get distracted. This plan was going to work.  
  
\------------------  
  
Phil lied on the floor, his back resting against the wall, waiting for his ex-friend to come. He knew he would, The Destroyer had told him so, and he hadn't been wrong about anything he'd told Phil yet.  
  
It was weird. Even though he knew he was a villain, Phil felt he was the only one that understood him. Phil felt the villain fully trusted him, and he trusted the villain as well. With him, Phil felt stronger, more powerful.  
  
When Dan entered the room, Phil stared at him. He couldn't help thinking about how pretty his curls were, and he hated him even more for that. Stupid Daniel with his stupid pretty hair.  
  
"Phil?" he called. He stood up and prepared to face the younger man.  
  
"What are you doing back?" he asked. He had to put up an act, Dan couldn't know they expected him. He had to think they didn't didn't know his plans, The Destroyer had said.  
  
"I- I came back for you, Phil" he answered. "I can't leave you here."  
  
"You're assuming I want to go with you" Phil said, coldly. "Don't you get it, Dan? I'll never go back with you. I know what your real intentions were all along now."  
  
"My real- what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, come on. Don't act like you didn't need me to become famous. Don't act like you don't get all the credit all the time."  
  
"What? I don't! Why would I do that? I don't care about being a superhero, I never did, I only care about being with you!"  
  
"Stop. I don't want any more lies."  
  
Phil pointed his hand in Dan's direction and vines started to quickly approach him.  
  
"Stop! I don't want to fight!"  
  
"Well, too bad." The plants grew and grew, and they wrapped around Dan's arms. Dan lit his hands in fire, and the vines let him go.  
  
"Phil! I love you!" His hands were still in fire and guarding him from the plants.  
  
"I hate you." Phil could feel the anger inside him, and the earth shaking slightly. Some roots came to the surface.  
  
Afraid, Dan looked at him one last time, and with one last 'I love you', he left the room.

  
  
The next day was pretty much the same. Dan came, they fought. Phil got very angry, and Dan used his powers only to protect himself, not hurting Phil. And after many 'I love you's, Dan had ran away.  
  
' _He isn't coming back_ ', Phil thought after that. That's what The Destroyer had said. He'd return twice, and then he'd forget about him. But Phil was lying in the room's floor the following day when he heard him come in.  
  
What was he doing here? He wasn't supposed to be back. But, well, Dan _was_ a stubborn guy. So Phil fought him, and Dan didn't fight back. And he told him he loved him, and Phil said 'I hate you' in return. And eventually, he ran away.  
  
And Phil really thought it was over now. Surely, he'd got tired of him already. But Dan came back another day. And another. And by the end of the week, Phil was almost waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry I took so long to upload, I've been very busy lately. I hope you liked it anyway! Next chapter will be ready very soon.  
> If you want, you can come say hi to me on tumblr: sofiattemptstowrite


	7. Dan

Dan was so sad and frustrated. Even though he kept returning every day to The Destroyer's base, and no matter how many times Dan reminded Phil he loved him, the other man didn't seem to remember their relationship. To Dan, it looked almost like he didn't _want_ to remember, like he insisted on hating him on purpose.  
  
Dan shook his head. Over thinking it made no sense. It's not like he was giving up anytime soon. He was going to make Phil remember him. Remember _them_. He wasn't giving up.  
  
But it had been a week already. A week of staying near the base so that he could enter it around noon. And even though Dan hadn't wanted to leave Phil, and that he hated Mr. Hale, he was their leader. He had to keep him updated, and maybe ask for help. So that day Dan wasn't going to The Destroyer's base, and instead he was back in the city for the day to have a meeting with Mr. Hale.  
  
"Mr. Howell?" the secretary called. "He's ready to see you."  
  
Dan stood up and prepared to face Mr. Hale. _Take it easy,_ he told himself. Last time it hadn't gone too well.  
  
"Mr. Howell! Good to see you back!" The man's smile was wide, but as always, his eyes were empty.  
  
"Hello, sir" Dan said. "I came to inform you of the Destroyer's whereabouts. He has Phil. He seems to have somehow convinced him that he's on his team. He doesn't want to see me. I'm afraid- No, I _know_ he's holding him against his will."  
  
"Hasn't it occurred to you that maybe he wants to be there?"  
  
"That's not- why- even if that were true, what didn't he tell me that he was joining the dark side. He would have told me."  
  
Mr. Hale laughed. Dan was very uncomfortable.  
  
"So, um- I thought the information was useful, you know... if he really can turn people into his side so easily... It has only been a few days. I thought that would be important for you, sir, to know."  
  
"Don't you worry, Daniel, we have everything under control" Mr. Hale assured him.  
  
' _Well, if you have everything so under control, then, do something about Phil!',_ Dan wanted to shout. But he didn't. It wouldn't change anything, anyway. Mr. Hale wasn't known for worrying about fellow superheroes.  
  
That is why Dan left soon after that, his last hope of getting help forgotten.  
  
\------------------  
  
When Dan came back to the base the next day, he noticed something was odd. Before he could think about it, though, someone grabbed him from behind.  
  
"What are you doing back? You didn't come yesterday." Phil said. He sounded almost... disappointed. And furious.  
  
"Phil!" Dan exclaimed. "I- I'm, you know, I came for you!"  
  
"For _me_? Why won't you stop that?" Dan turned around to face him. Phil looked more angry than Dan had ever seen him. He was shaking.  
  
"Why would I stop? It's the truth! I will always come back because I love you!"  
  
" _Stop that!_ " Phil pushed him -not too hard- and he fell on the floor. "Stop! Stop pretending! Don't you understand? I _want_ to stay here!"  
  
Dan's heart sunk. Mr. Hale was right. Phil didn't want to go back with him. Phil was actually happier here with The Destroyer. _No_. This couldn't be happening.  
  
"You've always held me back!" He continued. _No_ , Dan thought. "I could have made a career for myself right after training if I hadn't waited for you! And maybe I could be recognised for my own merits!" _No, please..._ "People only think of me as Dan Howell's sidekick. I don't wanna be a sidekick. I-" Phil's voice broke, and for a moment, Dan saw the Phil that he knew and loved. "I wanna be-" he stopped. His eyes filled with tears.  
  
Dan was taken aback. He wanted to hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay, but... But Phil wouldn't want him to. Phil didn't want him. He felt he was going to cry. "Phil..." He said. "I didn't know you felt like this."  
  
"It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because I'm with The Destroyer now. And that's better for both of us. You can go home and be a hero by yourself. Leave me here, and I'll be a hero as well. Not eclipsed by you anymore."  
  
"I don't want to be a hero by myself! I don't even want to be a hero! I hate this and I hate myself and I hate my destructive fire powers and I would not use them ever again if you don't want me to. _Please_ come with me!"  
  
"I- I can't. If you don't leave I'll have to kill you. The Destroyer wouldn't forgive me if I let you live after this."  
  
"No, please. Please come with me. I love you. I'll love you always. We're a team. What happened to being unstoppable together?" That word seemed to trigger something. Phil stood still. His eyes widened, as if he suddenly remembered something.  
  
"We'll be unstoppable..." he said, his voice low. Then he looked back at Dan. "You've got to leave."  
  
"Wait, Phil-"  
  
"You've got to leave, it's not safe here."  
  
"Not safe..?"  
  
"Leave! I'll meet you at the big rock, about a hundred matters from here into the woods, at midnight. Now get _out_!"  
  
Phil didn't have to repeat it. Dan stood up hurriedly and run. He glanced back in his way out, and he saw Phil, covering his face with his hands and falling on his knees. He quickly left the room.


	8. Phil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Phil angst for ya!

Phil needed to think. His body was shaking while he tried to understand what had just happened. Dan had come back for him again. After he hadn't returned the day before, Phil had assumed he was over him, and he wasn't returning. Phil didn't want to admit it, but he'd felt... almost sad. And disappointed.  
  
But then... Dan was back. He was back and Phil was relieved and happy and excited. And he was angry. Because how dared he come back after all? Phil didn't want him here! Why was Dan trying so hard to make his life more difficult? Phil wanted to move on! He wanted to continue with his plans with The Destroyer and he couldn't do that if Dan didn't just leave.  
  
And then he'd said something... Phil hadn't wanted it to affect him, but it had. That word, that phrase, 'what happened to being unstoppable together?'... It reminded him of-  
  
_Dan was laughing at something Phil had said. He was very young, maybe 6 or 7 years old. Phil was laughing as well, and he continued telling him about training._  
  
_"When you're older-" Phil whispered, "we'll form a team" he recognised by the way both of their eyes lit up that they were very excited for that to happen. "We'll be unstoppable."_  
  
Phil shook his head. Yes, he and Dan had been good friends when they where young, but that didn't mean anything. That were just kids and Phil knew better now. He did. Besides, Dan had always been a bad influence on him. He had never-  
  
_"Come on, Phil!" Dan called him. Phil was eighteen, and he was in his last year of training._  
  
_"Dan! You know we can't go in there! If Mr. Hale finds out-"_  
  
_"He isn't going to find out. It will be fun! Trust me!" And Phil did. Because this kid was young and irresponsible and always got in trouble, but he was his best friend. And Phil would do anything for him._  
  
And Phil remembered them being caught trying to sneak into Mr. Hale's office, and then being punished. But he never regretted it. And Mr. Hale had- Mr. Hale-  
  
_"Are you sure you'll make this work?" Phil heard Mr. Hale through the door._  
  
_"Yes, sir. Everything will go as planned."_  
  
Where had that memory come from? What did that mean? Phil was so confused. He didnt know what to think. Who was Mr. Hale been talking to? Phil couldn't remember. Everything was such a blur inside his head. He couldn't concentrate. So much was happening so fast. Mr. Hale, The Destroyer, Dan... _Dan_ -  
  
_They came into their flat smiling._  
  
_"Yes, well- she didn't stand a chance!" Dan said._  
  
_"It's not her fault she wasn't powerful enough to beat you! Your powers are too strong!" Phil looked at Dan proudly. He loved him. They had been fighting together for almost a year and it was amazing how well they worked as a team._  
  
_"You know it wasn't me. It was **us.** " And it **was** them. Phil couldn't be happier, because they were good at doing what they loved._  
  
And also, 'cause they could do it together. Phil admitted it, he liked being with Dan. He was nice and they had fun together. They understood what the other was thinking and what they felt. They _clicked_.  
  
_"But Phil! We **click**!" Dan shouted behind him. Dan looked almost the same age he was now. Phil faced him. "You know we're meant to be! I've never felt this kind of connection with anyone before and I don't think I'll ever feel it with anyone else. I love you! And I know you feel the same. You've **told** me!"_  
  
_"I know! I love you too. But we work together. It's not gonna end well, it never does."_  
  
_"We can try! Please, please, **please**."_  
  
_"Dan-" He didn't let him finish. He kissed them, and when their lips touched, Phil knew Dan was right. Phil loved Dan. Dan loved Phil. And that's how it was meant to be._  
  
Phil loved him. Phil loved him. How could he had been so stupid? How could he ever let The Destroyer convince him otherwise? The Destroyer, who had seemed so willing to help him. The Destroyer, who acted like he was his friend, like he could give him all the opportunities he deserved. The Destroyer-  
  
_He heard The Destroyer's laugh, and he could feel the pain. It was almost unbearable, but he knew he had to resist. He knew he couldn't be defeated by the villain. The Destroyer was the villain. The Destroyer was the villain._  
  
The Destroyer was the villain. He was the one to put him in this problem in the first place. Dan wasn't. And now Phil was going to mend this situation. And everything would go back to how it was.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and enjoying this story. I'm so thankful for all the positive feedback and support I'm getting. This is my first chaptered fanfic and I'm glad you are liking it as much as I am. This is my new favourite chapter!  
> Say hi to me on tumblr if you want: sofiattemptstowrite


	9. Dan

Dan was very anxious. He was at the big rock, and it was close to midnight. He couldn't help wondering what was going to happen. How would Phil react? He had asked him to meet him here, true, but maybe he wouldn't show up. Maybe he would just kill him before he noticed he was there. Maybe it was all part of the plan. Maybe he still hated him. Or maybe he remembered everything now and he wanted to get back together and live happily ever after. But even if Phil did show up and even if he did remember him, their relationship wouldn't be the same. Dan couldn't fool himself.  
  
He still cared about Phil more than anything else in the world, he had no doubts about that. He wished with all of his heart that they could go back to how they were. But deep inside he knew that after what they'd been through, it would take a while. If it ever even happened. When Phil came that night, it wouldn't be like before. It would be- different. Awkward.  
  
Someone cleared his throat behind him, interrupting his train of thought. Dan turned around, and there was Phil, standing a few feet away from him, dressed in a familiar flannel shirt, almost as if the last few days had never happened. He wasn't smiling; his expression was serious, but he didn't look angry either. Just tired.  
  
Dan waited for Phil to speak first, patiently. Phil let out a sigh, and opened his mouth to speak. Then he closed it again.  
  
"Dan" he said, finally, as if testing how it sounded. "I, um-" he stopped. "I can't go back home with you."  
  
Dan's eyes filled with tears. He was disappointed and sad, but again, part of him had expected this. Too much had happened in too little time.  
  
"Why? Why, Phil? Can you at least explain that to me?" His voice was shaking a bit, but he tried to control it. He didn't want to cry in front of him.  
  
"I can't, Dan. You'll just have to accept it. It's the best thing to do. I promise. Trust me."  
  
"The best thing to do? Phil!"  
  
"I have to stay, Dan. I must stay here with The Destroyer and you must go home, and be safe." Phil tone was determined.  
  
"If you wanna become a villain I'll still wanna be with you! We can still stay together!" Dan was starting to get desperate. He had convinced himself that it would all work out in the end, and it wasn't working out.  
  
"N- No. That's not it. You can't stay. Dan, do as I say and please go. The Destroyer is dangerous." Phil shivered when he said that, and Dan noticed.  
  
"What do you mean he's dangerous? What did he do to you?" He could feel his entire body getting warmer, angrier. What had this man done to Phil?  
  
"I- It doenst matter, Dan, _please_ \- J-just-" Phil's entire body was shaking now. He seemed to be about to collapse.  
  
"Phil!" Unconsciously, Dan stepped forward, in order to comfort him. Phil opened his eyes wide with fear and stepped back.  
  
"N-no- Don't touch me-"  
  
"Phil..." Dan said carefully, in a low voice. "Did The Destroyer hurt you?" Phil looked at him for a moment and then slowly nodded. "What did he do?" Phil shook him head. "Okay... and what did he tell you?"  
  
"Only- only the truth- exaggerated. It convinced me- it made me think- and do-" Phil let out a quiet sob. "I- don't wanna talk about it."  
  
"Hey... It's okay." Dan loved his hand close to Phil's cheek, but he didn't touch him. He didn't want to scare him. Phil's eyes examined his and then he slowly pressed his cheek against his hand. Dan sighed. He approached carefully and hugged him. Phil relaxed into the hug, like he'd needed it for a long time. Dan heard a muffled sob coming from Phil's direction and realised the man was crying.  
  
"D- Dan?" He heard him say, "please leave." Dan only shook his head as a response. "Please? I'll defeat The Destroyer and then I'll come back home and everything can go back as it was before all this. We can forget about it."  
  
Dan pulled away from the hug an looked at Phil.  
  
"He won't expect it" he explained. "I'll act like I'm still on his side, and then when he's not paying attention-"  
  
"I can't let you fight him alone. And for the last time, I'm not leaving. We'll do this together. We're a team, after all."  
  
Phil's small smile warmed him inside, and not just because of his powers. It was going to be okay. It was going to be okay.  
  
"You'll have to come back tomorrow to fight me. Otherwise The Destroyer will suspect. And then we can meet again tomorrow night." Phil said.  
  
Dan smiled. "Same time, same place?"  
  
Phil smiled as well. "Sounds good. Also, sorry for trying to kill you."  
  
"It's all forgotten."  
  
They looked at each other in silence for a little while, just- taking in each other's presence. And it wasn't uncomfortable at all, Dan thought. Rather, it felt right.  
  
"I have to go now. If I'm out for too long, The Destroyer is going to wonder where I am." Dan nodded. Phil took his hand and pressed it lightly, comforting. Then he turned around to leave.  
  
"Phil?" Dan called. He waited for Phil to face him to move close to him. He stared into Phil's amazing blue eyes for a moment, and then he kissed him. It was a short kiss, but it was full of emotion. "I love you" he said when he pulled apart.  
  
Phil's smile was so small it was barely there. "I love you too."  
  
When Phil left, Dan turned around and smiled.  
  
It was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Phil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one (1) swear word at the end of this chapter. Only one, but I thought I'd let you know.

It was going to be okay.  
  
Phil couldn't stop smiling. Dan and him- they'd get over this, they'd stay together. They'd move on and they'd be happy. He couldn't wish for anything else.  
  
But at the same time, he was worried. He knew what The Destroyer could do. He was evil and violent and dangerous. And Phil had felt okay when he'd thought he'd be the one fighting him alone, but now... he should've known Dan would want to fight him as well. He wouldn't let him go to battle by himself, he'd want to make The Destroyer pay for what he'd done. It was a very Dan thing to do, and Phil liked him that way, but that didn't stop him worrying. Because it was that side of his personality that would get him killed.  
  
Phil had to convince him to let him fight alone. He didn't want anything happening to Dan. But deep down he knew it was useless, because Dan would always put himself in danger first to protect others. Phil had to think of what to do.  
  
He also had to be careful. He couldn't act weird or The Destroyer would suspect. And having The Destroyer's trust was the most important part of his plan.   
  
"Philip", The Destroyer greeted him as he entered his office. "How is everything going? Is Daniel still returning everyday?"  
  
"Yes, sir, he is. He didn't come a few days ago, but then he came the day after. I don't think he's stopping anytime soon."  
  
"That's okay, it was a possibility. You have to be harsher on him. _Make_ him stop wanting to come. That's the only way. You understand, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, sir." And he really did understand. He remembered trusting The Destroyer; he remembered wanting their plan to work.  
  
"And don't worry. I'll be watching today when he comes. I want to see what you're doing wrong. Then I can give you a few tips." Phil nodded. The villain's smile reminded him of the Cheshire Cat. "Okay, off you go, then." Phil nodded again and left the room.  
  
Only outside did he allow himself to panic. What did he mean he was going to watch him? Phil had planned to make today's fight almost non-existent, but now- now he had to make it big, or else- Phil shuddered. How would he warn Dan?  
  
He checked his watch. It was eleven o'clock. Dan always came at noon. There was no time to contact him, he didn't even know where Dan was hiding.   
  
He changed into his suit and waited for Dan to arrive. He could feel The Destroyer watching him, analysing him. _Please don't come_ , Phil thought. But he knew he would.   
  
And he did. At exactly 12:00 p.m. Phil heard him coming in the room. And immediately he did what had to be done.  
  
"Dan!" he shouted. "Back so soon, are you?" He held his hands up above his head, and a big vine quickly wrapped around him. "You shouldn't have come here!" Phil continued. "I guess I'll have to kill you to finally stop you from returning!"  
  
Watching Dan's confused and a bit hurt expression, Phil felt guilty. He had to put up a performance for The Destroyer, but he also had to explain what was happening to Dan.   
  
He ordered the plants holding Dan to press tighter, and he lifted his hand. The vines started to move, and soon enough, Dan has being held upside down from the roof.  
  
"No! Let me down! I can't breathe!" Dan pleaded. Phil continued to act as if he didn't care, but with a very subtle movement of the hand he loosened the pressure a bit.  
  
Even though the younger man was being held still in a position in which he almost couldn't move at all, he continued to fight trying to break free. Phil approached him slowly, looking at him in the eye, trying to tell him without words _'don't worry, this is all an act'_. He wasn't sure if Dan had got the message.  
  
"He's watching", he whispered when he was close enough, quickly and in a very low voice, making sure only Dan could hear him. His eyes widened a bit and he shook his head, letting Phil know he'd heard him.  
  
"Are you not going to fight back?" he asked then out lot, mockingly.   
  
"N-No! I won't! I love you too much!" Dan said, catching up and starting to play along. " _Please_ , don't hurt me, oh, love of my life!"  
  
Phil sent him a look, _'don't exaggerate'._ He could see Dan was trying his best not to laugh.   
  
"I will if you don't fight back!" He pressed a bit more, and Dan struggled, trying to break free of thethe vines trapping him. His face was turning red now; Phil knew it was a mixture of him preparing to use his powers, and the blood going to his head.  
  
Before he could react, he was almost blinded by a lot of light coming from Dan's direction. The boy had busted into flames, turning all of the plants holding him into ashes.   
  
Standing back on the floor, Dan looked at him. His hands were still on fire, but Phil was prepared -The Destroyer had convinced him to be- and so he splashed a bucket of water on Dan's face.   
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed. He tried to create more fire, but he was still wet.  
  
"Give up!" Phil said. "You can't defeat me!" More vines were already making their way to Dan.   
  
The younger boy sighed and ran away. "I'll be back!" He shouted before leaving the room.   
  
Phil smiled, covering his face with his hands, so as not to be seen by the villain. He was mildly proud of what they'd done. He thought they'd achieved a very convincing performance. But his smile dropped when he saw The Destroyer's face.  
  
He had an odd look that Phil couldn't identify. "I see" is all he said, and then he left as well, leaving Phil alone in the room.  
  
Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the chapter! This one's slightly longer, to make up for the lack of updating. Hope you had fun!


	11. Dan

Phil came into the clear running. Dan had been waiting for him next to the rock.  
  
"Dan!" he shouted. "He knows."  
  
Dan stared at him in shock. "He knows?" He repeated.  
  
"Yeah, I'm- I don't know what he's gonna do now- it's-"  
  
"We have to fight him." Dan interrupted. "Soon. Maybe even tomorrow." He was determined. It had to be done, and it had to be now. There was no point in denying it, and they couldn't keep delaying it. If The Destroyer was expecting them their plan wouldn't work.  
  
"Tomorrow? Dan, we don't stand a chance! You don't know him, he's too powerful!"  
  
"Okay, not tomorrow. But it has to be the day after that. He knows, and we know he knows, and we have to use that as an advantage." Phil was nodding slowly, taking in Dan's words. "We can't give him time to prepare for our attack. It has to be as soon as possible! It has to be unexpected!" Dan knew it was the only way. And if Phil didn't agree, he'd have to go alone.  
  
But Phil didn't argue. He only nodded, defeated. "It's going to be hard. Are you sure it will work?" He said.  
  
"We'll do it" Dan answered.  
  
Phil let out a sigh and sat down. Dan sat down next to him, he placed his arm around Phil's shoulders and he held him close. Phil snuggled against him.  
  
"I love you, Phil."  
  
"I love you too. More than anything. Whatever happens when we're fighting The Destroyer, please remember that." Dan nodded of course he'd always know Phil loved him, but what did he mean? Did he know anything? What was going to happen?  
  
He didn't have much time to think about it though, because Phil leaned in and kissed him then. Dan responded eagerly, pulling Phil closer. The kiss was soft and warm, and it reminded Dan of some other time. Some time when they didn't have to worry about this. Some time when they were happy and free.  
  
Phil's tong pressed against his lower lip, asking for entrance. Dan allowed, deepening the kiss. He was desperate, he wanted more, he had missed kissing Phil so much. But then, Phil pulled away.  
  
He laughed at Dan's disappointed face. "We've got to make the plan fast. I've got to leave soon. I'll talk to The Destroyer tomorrow, and I'll try to leave everything in the base as we need it for the attack the day after. I won't be coming back tomorrow."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, I know what you're going to say. But we can't risk The Destroyer catching us, you said so yourself. And he already knows something, I don't know how much." Dan knew Phil was right, but still.  
  
"Plus" Phil added, "we'll have plenty of time after this ends." Dan laughed at that. They would. And then, something occurred to him. Something crazy, something he should have done long ago. Because he loved Phil, and Phil loved him back, and he'd been too worried about nonsense, even if he knew he didn't want to be with anyone else ever. What they would do the following days was dangerous, and Dan couldn't risk- he could risk Phil leaving again without telling him. Phil had to know.  
  
"Phil? I wanted to ask.. I know it's probably not the right time, but I've been wanting to do this for a long time, and... I'm scared if I don't do this now I might not get the chance." Phil looked at him confused. Dan took a deep breath and he keeled. Phil's eyes widened. "Phil, you are everything to me. I love you more than anything, and I want to be with you forever. I- sometimes life is hard, but you always make it better, and when I thought I'd lost you... my life wouldn't be the same without you. Will you marry me?"  
  
Phil kissed him, crying tears of happiness. "I love you, I love you" he kept repeating. "Of course I'll marry you." He kissed him again and again.  
  
"I actually have a ring hidden inside my bedside drawer. I'll give it to you when we get back." Phil smiled again at that, and he hugged him tightly, neither of them wanting to let go. They were both the happiest they'd been in a long time, and they wanted to stay like that forever.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I am sorry for not updating in such a long time, I swear I didn't forget about this, I was just utterly uninspired last month. I promise it won't happen again. Tell me what you thought of this chapter, and thanks again for reading, it really means a lot!


	12. Phil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter just to fill in, and I think there's only one or two chapters left to go! As always, thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!

Phil was so happy. He was happy when he came back to The Destroyer's base that night and he was happy when he went to bed. And he couldn't stop thinking about Dan. About himself. About both of them.  
Dan had proposed. To him. They were going to get _married_. He still couldn't believe he was so lucky. Dan was- he couldn't even describe him. Phil loved him so much. Spending the rest of their lives together... that was a dream come true.

He was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, when someone knocked on the door.

The door made a creaking noise when he opened it. _‘Creepy’_ Phil thought.

There was The Destroyer. He was just standing there, and his face had an expression that was a mixture of disdain and disappointment.

“Philip” he said. “Philip, Philip.”

“Sir, I- I was about to go to sleep, um-"

“Philip.” his voice sounded disappointed, like he was reprimanding a child for misbehaving. “I know what you're hiding. What you _both_ are hiding.” All the happiness Phil could have felt before was gone now, replaced by anxiety and fear.

“What? We- I'm not-"

“Phil.”

Phil breathed in and out. _‘Pull yourself together’._

“Okay" he said, “okay, yes, I was going to tell you tomorrow morning, but I might as well do it now… um- Dan is giving up.”

“He is?” The Destroyer raised an eyebrow.

“Yes! He-” _‘Make it believable!’_ “That's what Dan told me the yesterday, when we- I mean, I know you saw us and he told me he couldn't do this anymore. He told me he's gonna wait for me for two more days in his hiding place and if I don't come, then he'll accept I don't love him anymore and he'll leave.”

“Really?” The Destroyer was clearly sceptical.

“We'll be able to continue with the plan.”

“That's cute. You don't want to be lying.”

Phil shivered. He hear Dan's voice in his head. _‘Why are you so afraid of this guy?’_ Phil still remembered the pain.

“I'm not” he finally answered. “Believe me.”

The Destroyer just nodded and walked away, leaving Phil standing there, a bit confused, and hoping the Destroyer had believed him.

There was no going back now.


	13. Dan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last proper chapter! Thanks so much for reading, I'm uploading the epilogue today as well!

Phil came into the clear with a serious face.

“It's time” he said.

It was time. It was now or never, they had to defeat The Destroyer. It was their duty, and also the only way they could get out of this.

Phil looked worried when he took his arm. It was so weird, Dan thought. This Phil, the one standing in front of Dan at that very moment, was so different from the one Dan had known his whole life. He had experienced some things and he had changed and grown. But at the same time, he was the same. He was Phil, his Phil. He would always be Phil. And Dan loved him for that.   
  
"It'll be alright" Phil comforted him, although it sounded more as if he was trying to convince himself. "Unstoppable, remember?"   
  
Dan smiled. "We're gonna kick this guy's ass."

They walked side by side to the base, but neither said a word. When they got to the door, Dan took a deep breath. “We can do this. This is not the first villain we fight.”

“And it won't be the last.” Phil added, smiling.

“Are you there, sir?” Phil calls as soon as they're inside. “Sir, I have Dan!”

Then Dan sees him. The Destroyer is standing there, but he doesn't look pleased that Dan's there, or even angry. He looks vicious. And in his look Dan can see that he wants to kill him.

“I'm disappointed, Philip, that you would lie to me” he said. “And I'm even more disappointed that you thought I wouldn't realize.”

Dan's heart fell. He knew. He'd known all along. And now the plan was ruined and they were both going to die.

Phil was still next to him. He had to do something, this couldn't end like this. They had to fight. Dan was very powerful, they still had a chance. He could feel the inside of his body filling with heat; he couldn't stop thinking about Phil. They deserved a happily ever after. Dan wouldn't let this end this way.

Looking at The Destroyer, filled with anger and fire, he burst into flames. Phil was shocked, but he was quick to step away. Right when he was about to shoot, though, something caught his attention in the background.

There was someone else there. 

Someone Dan knew a bit too well.

It was Mr. Hale.

Dan stopped, thinking of what to do. Part of Dan was relieved and part of him was suspicious. What was he doing? Did The Destroyer know he was there? Should he tell him to attack him from behind? Should he gesture? Had Phil seen him?

Next to him, Phil was was frozen in place. He  _ had _ seen him.

Dan had decided to attack and hop Mr. Hale would help him, when he spoke.

“Don’t, Daniel.” 

“What?” He was confused.

“I said don't attack. Don't. You don't have a chance and you know it. Might as well just die.”

“But! You're here, you-" And then he realised something. The Destroyer wasn't reacting to this. Dan eyed him quickly and noticed he wasn't even moving. He was just waiting. Mr. Hale wore his normal expression, blank and bored, but even he looked more indifferent than ever.

“Dan. You're a clever boy. Use your head.”

Dan did. And-

“No. No, you-"

“Yes, of course me. Why did you even think I wasn't worried. Why do you think I didn't help you when you asked?”

“But- No!”

“It was planned from the beginning. Separating you and destroy you. Must admit though, it didn't go quite as planned.”

Dan was enraged and he couldn't think. His only thought was he had to kill that man.

He was hot, and he approached him with his fire. Mr. Hale hit him. He was so strong it nearly knocked him out, but the absolute rage kept him going. Be had to kill him. He had to. He-

Mr. Hale looked at him with disgust as he tried to get up. 

“You don't understand, do you? Heroes are dead. They're all dead. Villains will take over. There's nothing you can do.”

He looked at The Destroyer and nodded.

The Destroyer charged towards Phil. No. Not Phil.

Phil was powerful, but not as much as Dan. And not even half as much as The Destroyer. 

The Destroyer was charged with electricity, and only one touch made Phil collapse. Then he hit him, and Dan screamed. And he hit him again and again. He wanted to stop him, but Mr. Hale grabbed him.

Not Phil. He needed to do something. He felt his pain and it filled him with dire. More fire than he has had for as long as he could remembered. One more hit, and he let it out with a piercing scream.

The fire hit Mr. Hale and The Destroyer, but it avoided Phil completely.

When he was free of Mr. Hale, he run towards Phil. He was bloodied and unconscious. Dan pulled up his shirt to see the injuries, and his eyes couldn't believe it. Because he was full of scars, and not only recent, but ones that had obviously been done during many days.

The days when he has been kidnapped. 

This was all The Destroyer's fault. Mr. Hale's fault.

Dan had to kill them.

He saw someone moving with the corner of his eye. It was The Destroyer, badly burnt but still alive. And looking around the room, Dan realised that Mr. Hale was nowhere to be seen. 

He was gone. How? He was obviously injured. Where was he?

Phil groaned next to him, and Dan made a quick decision. He held Phil with one arm, and he took him out with him. Then he came back in for The Destroyer, and he tied him to a column. 

He ran out to where he had hid his phone when he had first arrived to the base and he called for help.

“Dan? What? Slowly… Yes, of course, we're coming.”

Only with that answer could Dan finally breathe. Because Dan and Phil were an unstoppable team, but Phil was unconscious, and Dan couldn't do this alone.

He held Phil close to him and waited.

Help was coming.


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! Thank you all so much for sticking with this fic 'til the end!

When Phil woke up, he was in a white room. Looking around, he realised he was in a hospital. What was he doing there?

He looked to the side of the room, and there was Dan, asleep on a seemingly uncomfortable chair.

“D-Dan?” his voice sounded hoarse.

Dan woke up immediately.

“Phil! Oh thank God you woke up! I was so so worried!” He hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go. “Oh I thought it was too late… You were unconscious for three days.”

“Three days? What happened?”

“They beat you up. I couldn't do anything. And then… I couldn't help it, but I exploded. But somehow, it didn't hurt you. I'd never done something like that before.”

“What about-?”

“The Destroyer is being taken care of. We won't hear from him in a long time. But Mr. Hale…” Dan didn't go on.

“What?” Phil asked after a while.

“He's gone. He escaped.”

“No one knows where he is?”

“We thought he was burnt too bad to go too far away, but he's nowhere to be seen.”

Phil tried to take that in.

Mr. Hale was gone. He was probably getting better and making a new plan. But in the meantime, they were safe. They were together and free at last.

“I love you.” Phil said, like it came out of nowhere.

“I love you too.” Dan answered. “And I'll love you forever, remember?”

“Yeah. Together forever.”

A team. That's what Dan and Phil were. No matter how many difficulties they had to face, they were together and they would get over it. Nothing could break them apart.

Together, they were unstoppable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally got to the end! Thank you so so much for reading this, and for all the kudos and comments, I really appreciate the support. This was my first ever chaptered fanfic, and writing it was such a challenge. Even though it's far too cheesy and it has plot-holes and zero world-building, I'm proud of how it came out in the end. I'm really looking forward to writing more long fics and hopefully getting better in the future!  
> Please tell me what you thought of the ending, every comment makes me incredibly happy! And say hi to me on tumblr: sofiattemptstowrite


End file.
